


Защитник

by a_most_beautiful_ruby_red



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_most_beautiful_ruby_red/pseuds/a_most_beautiful_ruby_red
Summary: Для Нила Протагонист весь состоит и противоречий. Он, пожалуй, наименее хрупкий и беззащитный человек из всех, кого Нил встречал, но почему-то именно его Нилу хочется защитить больше всех на свете.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Защитник

Для Нила Протагонист весь состоит и противоречий. Он, пожалуй, наименее хрупкий и беззащитный человек из всех, кого Нил встречал, но почему-то именно его Нилу хочется защитить больше всех на свете.

С самого первого дня.

Они с Имсом проникают в военную лабораторию, не продумав толком план отхода, потому что они два распиздяя. Когда они уже начинают всерьез сомневаться, что им удастся выбраться живыми, из ниоткуда появляется злой как черт Артур с каким-то мужиком, который злым не кажется, но пугает даже больше, чем Артур. Мужик задерживается, чтобы прикрыть их. Один. Против десятка вооруженных военных. И выбирается с одним небольшим ранением.

— Я зашил, вколол ему обезболивающее и снотворное, — объясняет Нил Артуру.

— Он позволил тебе ему что-то вколоть? — удивляется Артур. — Ты его знаешь?

Нил только качает головой. Он и сам удивился, что человек, который на поле боя выглядел бессмертным роботом, рядом с ним, посторонним, позволил себе такое доверие. Все-таки доверие в их профессии было слабостью.

— Мы с Имсом уходим, — говорит Артур. — Тебе советую тоже убраться подальше. Потому что этот тип объявился у меня на пороге, точно зная, где вы и что делаете. И он не в Имсе был заинтересован, а лично в тебе. Я не знаю, кто он и что ему от тебя надо.

Но Нил остается. Незнакомец в боевом режиме, может, и казался машиной убийства, но раненый и спящий выглядит нуждающимся в защите плюшевым мишкой.

Со временем ничего не меняется.

Протагонист мастерски меняет тему разговора, как только он начинает приближаться к его личной информации, начинает разговор с новыми людьми с чего угодно, но не со знакомства. Сотрудники «Довода» будто боятся не только задавать вопросы ему самому, но и обсуждать его за спиной.

— Просто зови его Протагонистом, и все, — огрызается на него Уиллер, когда он в третий раз задает ей вопрос об имени. — Его имя — это секретная информация, и нас не касается!

— Мою первую подружку звали Молли, — рассказывает Протагонист Нилу за пинтой пива. — Она была болельщицей и первой красавицей школы, а я был капитаном футбольной команды. Это была судьба. Но мне нравился Генри из клуба математиков. У него были огромные очки и изящные запястья.

— Я немного боюсь высоты, — говорит он Нилу тихонько, так чтобы больше никто не услышал, когда они собираются спуститься по внешней стороне здания с крыши на сорок третий этаж.

— Я был пятым ребенком в семье. Думаю, родители назвали меня Джоном, потому что у них закончилась фантазия.

— Что? Тебя зовут Джон? — удивляется Нил. — Мне все говорят, что это какая-то сверхсекретная информация, чуть ли не секретнее местоположения турникетов.

Протагонист смеется. Он редко смеется так: демонстрируя свои милые огромные зубищи и округляющиеся щеки. Чаще всего это происходит, когда смеется Нил. Протагонист пытается сохранить серьезность, но потом не выдерживает и тоже начинает смеяться. Поэтому Нил иногда специально шутит глупые шутки и сам же смеется над ними.

— Я не знаю, почему все подумали, что это какая-то тайна, но решил их не разочаровывать, — объясняет Протагонист.

— Я никому не скажу. Я буду охранять твои секреты, — торжественно обещает Нил, шутливо прикладывая правую ладонь к груди. Но вообще-то он не шутит. Он будет хранить секреты Джона любой ценой. И он думает, что Джон это знает.

Уиллер все время говорит Нилу, что ему нужно отрастить инстинкт самосохранения. Он с ней, пожалуй, согласен, и даже честно старается, но у него никак не выходит. Не то чтобы он жаждал героически убиться, просто если быстрее и эффективнее всего выполнить задачу, въехав на машине в здание, он в этом проблемы не видит.

Но…

— Это точно _твой_ план? — спрашивает Уиллер.

— Ну да. А что с ним не так?

— Я говорила, что инстинкт самосохранения в тебе рано или поздно проснется. Посмотри-ка. У тебя есть план B, и даже план C. Молодец, хвалю!

Нил решает не объяснять ей, что это первая операция, которую планирует Нил, а выполняет лично Джон. И уж тем более, он не рассказывает ей, что есть еще план D, который он оставляет на самый крайний случай, потому что в нем выживший один, и это Джон. Этот план нравится Нилу меньше всех. Джон ненавидит терять людей, и у Нила разрывается сердце, когда ему приходится кого-то оплакивать.

В общем, да, с инстинктом самосохранения у него как-то не складывается, зато инстинкт сохранения Джона у него работает на пять с плюсом.

— Протагонист сам тебе скажет, наверное, но ты едешь с нами в Румынию, — сообщает Айвз. — Вернемся вечером в среду.

Нил мысленно подсчитывает и вздыхает:

— Опять придется инвертироваться. Джетлаг и инверсия — мое любимое сочетания, блин.

— А куда ты еще собрался? Он не сказал, что ты занят.

— Мы об этом не говорили, но я хочу поехать с ним к китайцам. Он по-китайски не говорит, да и вообще, вдруг ему там защита понадобится.

Айвз переводит взгляд на Протагониста, прямо сейчас орущего на четверых оперативников, которых сам же только что уложил в кулачном бою.

— Вот его ты защищать собрался?

Нил пожимает плечами. Да, наверное, со стороны это кажется странным, но сам Нил именно в такие моменты чаще всего думает, что Джон — это драгоценность, которую непременно нужно охранять.

— Ладно, Гермиона, — насмешливо улыбается Айвз. — Постарайся не слишком перетруждаться.

— Ты умрешь четырнадцатого июня две тысячи двадцатого, — говорит Джон.

Они сидят в кофейне в зале ожидания аэропорта, и их рейс задерживается. «Лучше времени и места найти не мог?» — думает Нил, но смотрит на Джона и понимает, что тому просто было слишком тяжело решиться это сказать. И он сказал тогда, когда не успел в очередной раз себя остановить. Лицо у него несчастное, и кажется, что он еле дышит.

Нил дает себя пару минут, чтобы привыкнуть к этой мысли, а потом говорит:

— Ну, я бы сказал, что это хорошая новость, разве нет?

— Хорошая? — не понимает Джон.

— Все зависит от подачи. Можно сказать, что я умру в двадцатом году, а можно — что я доживу до двадцатого года. Мог бы ведь и не дожить.

— Нил, — Джон закрывает лицо руками и издает какой-то болезненный звук. — Это же не шутка, я серьезно.

— Не хочешь, чтобы я умирал?

— Что за тупой вопрос? Конечно, не хочу.

Нил тянет его за запястья, чтобы убрать руки и посмотреть в глаза.

— Значит, я не умру. Ты придумаешь способ меня спасти.

— Ты же не веришь, что можно изменить то, что уже произошло.

— Нет, не верю, — соглашается Нил. — Но я верю в тебя.

И он действительно верит. Может, Джону и не удастся его спасти, но от слов Нила складка между его бровями немного разглаживается, и лицо как будто светлеет. У него появляется надежда. И это главное.

Каждый раз, оказываясь в смертельной опасности, Нил говорит себе: еще не время умирать, мне еще нужно защитить Джона четырнадцатого июня две тысячи двадцатого.

Джон позволяет ему себя целовать. Он позволяет усадить себя на стол, притянуть за талию. Он выгибает спину и позволяет целовать свою шею, грудь, живот. У него потрясающие губы, черные-черные глаза и идеальная кожа: идеально гладкая, мягкая, идеально ровного оттенка. Касаясь ее, Нил думает о том, как она может принадлежать человеку, который руководит самой секретной организацией в мире и воюет почти всю жизнь. А еще о том, что этот человек совсем недавно, во время спарринга, полтора часа подряд вытирал им пол и стены спортзала, а теперь покорно раздвигает ноги, обхватывает ими его бедра, стонет и дрожит от удовольствия.

— О чем задумался? — спрашивает Нил, накрывая его одеялом, укутывая, чтобы точно не замерз ночью, и прижимаясь губами к теплому сильному плечу.

— О том, что ты мне соврал. Когда мы прощались, в будущем, ты сказал мне, что мы были друзьями. Как думаешь, почему?

Нил немного обдумывает его вопрос, но на ум ничего не приходит.

— Ну, соврал и соврал, — говорит он. — Ты тоже все время врешь.

— Не тебе.

— Ладно, не мне. Но нет, я пока не знаю, почему соврал тебе через пять лет, я же не ясновидец. Как только узнаю — расскажу, — обещает Нил.

Молодой Джон — такой же неутомимый, сильный и уверенный. Но он меньше знает и понимает, и защищать его хочется еще больше.

— Мы знакомы много лет? — спрашивает он, едва сдерживая слезы.

И Нил хочет рассказать обо всем, через что они прошли вместе и что они значат друг для друга, но у него нет времени. К тому же, он уже видел, как Джон смотрел на него, и как ему улыбался. Даже странно, что он не заметил чувств старшего Джона раньше, чем тот сам о них рассказал. Может быть, с возрастом тот отрастил панцирь потолще. А у этого Джона все написано на лице.

— Для меня, я думаю, это конец прекрасной дружбы, — врет он на прощание.

Нил не слишком удивляется, очнувшись после выстрела в гипоцентре. Не то чтобы он знал точно, что у Джона получится, но он действительного в него верил.

Джон улыбается, радостно и спокойно, как никогда раньше. Он больше никуда не спешит, ни о чем всерьез не беспокоится и, похоже, впервые действительно счастлив.

И Нил счастлив тоже.

— Помнишь, я обещал рассказать тебе, почему соврал? — спрашивает он.

— Помню, — Джон немного напрягается. — Расскажешь?

— Конечно, я же обещал. Вот скажи мне, в тот момент, в Стальске-12, если бы я сказал тебе правду, что бы ты почувствовал?

Джон задумывается. Наверное, представляет. Он ничего не говорит, но Нил знает, что он его понял.

— Ты и так изводил себя чувством вины все эти годы. Я просто уберег тебя от лишних переживаний.

— Уберег… — усмехается Джон. — Знаешь, меня всегда поражало твое стремление меня беречь и защищать. Найти менее беззащитный объект было бы очень трудно.

— А я думаю, что беречь и защищать надо не самое беззащитное, а самое драгоценное, — признается Нил.

И не собирается останавливаться.

**Author's Note:**

> Я уже полтора месяца рожаю в муках всратое насквозь аушное макси, которое вышло из-под контроля и скоро меня доконает. А это каким-то образом выросло из фразы о Джоне Дэвиде Вашингтоне "Для живого человека у него слишком хорошая кожа" и помогло мне не убиться о клавиатуру.


End file.
